Aku Tidak jadi Benci Hujan
by Yuri for Summer
Summary: Oneshot! Gray Fullbuster benci hujan karena masa lalunya yang pahit. Melihat Lucy yang menikmati hujan, dia pun belajar untuk 'menyukai hujan'. AU! GrayxLucy! Please Read it!


**Aku (Tidak Jadi) Benci Hujan**

**Fairy Tail and all the characters are not mine!**

* * *

><p>Gemuruh petir kembali berbunyi bersamaan dengan bunyi bel sepulang sekolah. Kebanyakan dari mereka mulai mengeluh soal payung atau jas hujan. Masing-masing murid mulai kembali ke rumah mereka. Kecuali Gray Fullbuster , yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk sekolah dengan wajah menyebalkan.<p>

"Cih, hujan!" umpatnya. Petir kembali menggelegar. Dia berjalan ke arah locker sepatu sekolah, lalu menendangnya dengan keras.

GEDUBRAK!

"Aduh!"

Gray kaget. Ternyata ada yang belum pulang. Dilihatnya seorang cewek berambut pirang sebahu sedang terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan. Di sekitarnya ada sepatu dan beberapa map yang berserakan.

Hei, dia kenal orang ini. Bukannya cewek ini teman sekelasnya? Gray langsung mendekatinya.

"Lucy ?" panggilnya dengan nada heran. Cewek itu mendongak, lalu tersenyum ramah melihat orang yang barusan memanggil dia.

"Oh, hai Gray !" sapa Lucy . Gray yang merasa bersalah segera membantunya merapikan map yang berserakan kemana-mana. Setelah itu, Lucy langsung berdiri.

"Thanks," ujarnya. Gray menatapnya bingung.

"Kok belum pulang? Ini sudah jam 2 'kan?" tanya Gray .

"Aku piket dulu, jadinya agak telat. Baru saja aku telepon kakakku supaya dia menjemput" jawab Lucy sambil menutup handphonenya. "Kamu?"

"Hujannya masih deras. Aku belum bisa pulang." jawabnya singkat. Lucy mengangguk. Lalu dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aroma hujan itu sejuk ya."

'Cih, sejuk apanya? Bukannya malah kelam?' pikir Gray menatap hujan itu dengan kesal "Hujan ini menyebalkan," kata Gray . Jawaban yang agak tidak nyambung. Namun sepertinya Lucy mengerti maksud cowok jangkung berkulit putih ini.

"Kamu pernah bermasalah sama hujan ya? Apa karena kehujanan terus bengek?" tanya Lucy dengan setengah bercanda. Gray gak menjawab, hanya diam menatap Hujan dengan tatapan kosong. Lucy yang merasa sudah memperkeruh suasana, menunduk takut. Tentu saja, siapa yang gak kenal dengan Gray Fullbuster ? _Pentolan_ klub basket Fiore High School sekaligus tukang berantem dan anak jaiyus paling _borju_ di sekolahnya. Tentu saja Lucy merasa gak enak, takut kena tinju dari anak itu.

"Maaf," ujarnya dengan lirih. Gray menggeleng.

"Bukan salahmu, kok," jawab Gray , lalu mengambil nafas panjang.

"... Sebenarnya, Ibuku tewas kecelakaan 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat ingin menjemputku sepulang latihan klub," Gray membuka cerita. Lucy merasa kalau Gray akan bercerita panjang, dia pun memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan. Cowok itu melanjutkan

"Saat itu suasananya sama, hujan deras seperti ini. Di tengah perempatan, saat lampu hijau, Ibuku menyetir seperti biasa. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi lewat dari arah yang berlawanan dan menabrak kami. Aku selamat karena duduk di belakang dan terlindung jok mobil depan. Tapi ibuku yang duduk di bangku pengemudi, tewas seketika karena benturan. Supir itu juga mengungkapkan alasan klise, bahwa saat itu dia tengah mengantuk dan tidak melihat lampu merah. Aku gak bisa melupakan itu. Seandainya waktu itu aku gak ikut latihan klub...," Gray mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dengan membuang muka dan melengos. Lucy tersenyum maklum. Jadi ini penyebabnya kenapa dia selalu berubah jengkel jika hujan deras. Cewek itu menatap hujan yang masih deras, lalu menatap Gray . Gray langung salah tingkah sendiri.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi cerita gak jelas kayak tadi," kata Gray sambil tertawa sedih. Lucy tidak menjawab, dia malah memegang tangan Gray dan menariknya ke tengah halaman sekolah. Keduanya langsung basah kuyup karena hujannya yang deras itu. Gray pun kembali jengkel.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Menye...", ucapannya terhenti saat dilihatnya Lucy berdiri menatapnya sambil tersenyum sendu. Belum pernah Gray melihatnya seperti itu. Tentu saja, Lucy hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya di depannya dan orang lain.

"Aku baru tahu..." ujarnya pelan. "...Ternyata, Gray yang jahil dan menyebalkan, punya pengalaman pahit seperti itu," lanjutnya. Gray diam, menunggu Lucy melanjutkan. Lucy menarik nafas panjang. Hujan belum menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kamu tahu'kan? Di balik sesuatu yang buruk, selalu ada hal indah menunggu. Iya'kan? Karena kamu tetap rajin ikut klub, sekarang kamu jadi andalan klub basket kita," Lucy menutup matanya, lalu menggenggam tangan Gray dengan lembut. Wajah Gray langsung memerah.

"Nah," Lucy membuka matanya, menatap Gray dengan sungguh-sungguh "Gimana, kalau kamu sekarang lupakan soal kecelakaan menyebalkan itu? Biarkan perasaan itu hanyut di tengah hujan ini. Aku yakin, ibumu juga pasti bahagia di 'sana'. Hujan itu 'menyenangkan' kok", Lucy melepaskan tangannya, kali ini dia menampung air hujan di tangannya. Lalu tertawa gembira. Gray menatap ke arah langit yang tengah berwarna kelabu.

'Hujan itu... Menyenangkan?', pikirnya.

Tetes-tetes hujan menabrak wajahnya. Gray meringis pelan. Dingin, tapi... Gray melihat sekelilingnya.

Jalanan yang kini basah kuyup...

Pohon yang menangguk-angguk karena berkali-kali digunakan sebagai 'tempat landas' air hujan...

Aroma hujan yang tersebar saat sampai di indera penciuman...

Dan juga... Gray melihat Lucy yang lagi mencipratkan genangan air dengan kakinya, lalu merentangkan tangannya sambil tertawa sendiri. Sepertinya dia menikmati hujan.

Gray tersenyum lemah. Dia benar, pikirnya.

"Hei," Gray melangkahkan kaki. Lucy menghentikan 'kegiatannya'. Melihat Gray tanpa menyembunyikan senyum sama sekali. Gray menghela nafas.

"Kau benar."

Senyum Lucy semakin melebar.

"Iya'kan?" kata Lucy . Gray berjalan mendekati Lucy . Menendang genangan air yang berada tepat di hadapannya sekaligus tepat di hadapan Lucy .

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Lucy pun langsung basah total.

"A..." Lucy cengo sambil melihat dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup. Yah... Biarpun sebenarnya dia sudah basah daritadi sih.

"Kau!" Lucy menunjuk ke arah Gray yang lagi nyengir lebar sambil menyelipkan tangan ke kantung celananya.

Lucy jadi agak menyesal sudah membangkitkan semangat anak ini.

"Rasakan!" teriaknnya sambil menendang genangan air di depannya. Sayangnya, Gray dengan cepat menghindar.

"Gak kena!" Gray menjulurkan lidahnya, Lucy mencipratkan air lagi. Nyaris saja, kalau saja Gray gak berlari menghindar. Lucy mengejar cowok itu, mulai menikmati permainan ini. Dia langsung berusaha mendorong Gray .

"Dasar kau!" teriak Lucy . Gray mundur sedikit. Lucy tersandung batu kecil di dekat kakinya.

"Ah!" Lucy kaget. Gray juga. Refleks, Lucy memegang seragam Gray agar tidak jatuh. Tapi nyatanya malah jatuh berdua di atas genangan tempat mereka bermain tadi.

JBYURR!

"Aduh! Kau ini kenapa sih!" Gray yang ingin marah langsung terdiam.

"Bukan salahku!" balas Lucy , dia juga terdiam begitu menyadari posisi mereka berdua. mereka saling menimpa dengan Gray di bagian bawah dan Lucy bagian atasnya.

Wajah mereka berdua dekat. Tidak. Terlalu dekat. Detak jantung mereka langsung berdetak tak beraturan. Nafas mereka berdua sama-sama berat dan pelan. Wajah mereka sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Seandainya ada orang melihat, pasti akan terlihat seperti sepasang remaja labil yang saling mencintai di bawah hujan sedang bermesraan di halaman sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Ironis.

"Hei." panggil Gray , memecah keheningan.

"Err, ya?" tanya Lucy . Tak ada niat untuk merubah posisi mereka. Baik Lucy atau pun Gray .

"A, anu...A..Aku..."

_Ring!Rang!_ Bunyi handphone Lucy menyadarkan mereka berdua. Lucy langsung berdiri dan melihat handphonenya. Ternyata hanya sebuah SMS, dengan cepat Lucy membacanya. Dari Loki, kakaknya yang harusnya sudah menjemput dia daritadi.

_Lucy, sorry ya. Ban mobil kakak pecah. Sampai sekarang belum selesai. Mungkin 1,5 jam lagi, kamu gak apa-apa 'kan kalau pulang sendiri? Sorry banget ok!_

Lucy melengos setelah selesai membaca smsnya.

"Jadi? Kau langsung pulang atau berteduh dulu?"

Lucy terlonjak sendiri. Gray sudah berdiri di belakangnya, ikut melihat sms dari kakaknya. Lucy menjauh sedikit. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Dia masih belum melupakan soal kecelakaan tadi.

"A, aku langsung pulang," jawab Lucy , dengan cepat berjalan ke dalam sekolah. Gray menatapnya dengan bingung. Seolah-olah 'kecelakaan' tadi tidak ada.

"Katanya 'pulang', kok malah masuk ke sekolah?" tanya Gray .

"Tasku ada di dalam," jawab Lucy . Nada bicaranya berubah dari yang tadinya riang menjadi kaku. Gray mengangkat bahunya. Sampai sekarang dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, wanita itu merepotkan.

Lucy mengambil tasnya, yang daritadi dengan sabar menunggu di sebelah loker sepatu. Diambilnya payung berwarna kuning bergaris-garis. Lalu kembali menuju gerbang sekolah. Dari luar, dilihatnya Gray bersandar di jendela kaca pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Lucy menatap payungnya, lalu melihat ke Gray . Dia menarik nafas panjang, berlari kecil ke arah Gray .

"Hei," panggil Lucy , Gray menoleh. Lucy tersenyum ramah, kembali riang seperti 'sebelumnya'

"Kalau mau, kita pulang bareng?" ajak Lucy. Gray terperangah, lalu tersenyum lebar sambil merampas payung cewek itu.

"Yah!" Lucy langsung kaget. Sementara Gray sudah berlari menjauh.

"Gray !Iih!" panggil Lucy dengan agak gemas. Antara kesal dan senang juga sih, punya teman seperti ini. Gray berhenti berlari, namun kakinya masih bergerak seperti sedang jalan di tempat. Dia berbalik dan menatap Lucy .

"Katamu hujan itu 'menyenangkan. Jadi buat apa 'melindungi diri'?" kata Gray tersenyum jahil. Wajah Lucy merona, benar juga . Bukankah tadi dia yang berkata bahwa hujan itu 'menyenangkan'? Gray , sambil tetap tersenyum, menghampiri Lucy .

"Jadi?" Gray mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Lucy . "... Bagaimana?" ajak Gray . Lucy tertawa pelan dan membalas uluran tangan Gray .

"Jangan salahin aku kalau besok kamu pilek! Oke!" kata Lucy yang langsung tertawa riang.

"Oke!" balas Gray . Keduanya, sambil berpegangan tangan, berlari di tengah hujan yang -mungkin- akan segera reda.

JBYURR! Gray tersandung batu dan menimpa genangan air, disusul Lucy dengan tidak elite.

"Kok bisa jatuh sih!"

"Kamu sendiri ikutan jatuh!"

...

Err, jadi hujan itu 'menyenangkan' atau' tidak'?

.

.

.

**Sumimasen! Ini fanfic pertamaku di Fairy Tail. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit membingungkan ya!**

**R and R ya!**

**XD**

**Yuri-chan**


End file.
